


Najlepszy prezent na gwiazdkę

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [68]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>letslarreh: louis jest w 9 miesiącu ciąży a lada dzień wigilia przy niefortunnym zdarzeniu przy kolacji świątecznej louis zaczyna rodzić jednak szpitale są przepełnione i nie ma jak pojechać.Pozostaje urodzić mu w domu. Malec rodzi się zdrowy i harry i louis zdają sobie sprawę,że to idealny prezent na gwiazdkę.Poproszę fluffu świątecznego a koniec już zostawiam tobie kochanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najlepszy prezent na gwiazdkę

Wszedł do salonu przecierając jeszcze zaspane oczy. Jego loki były w całkowitym nie ładzie, odstając każdy w inną stronę. Ziewnął głośno, rozciągając się, aż usłyszał strzykanie kości. Uchylił swoje powieki i zamarł widząc swojego męża klęczącego na ziemi i myjącego podłogę.  
\- Louis! – krzyknął podchodząc do szatyna, który uniósł głowę słysząc swoje imię – Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? – chwycił go, pomagając mu się podnieść.  
\- A na co ci to wygląda? – spytał – Harry, jutro wigilia. Przyjeżdżając do nas nasze rodziny, a my nie mamy nic gotowe.  
\- Louis, jesteś w 9 miesiącu ciąży. Za kilka dni masz termin, nie wolno ci się przeciążać. Musisz odpoczywać – loczek sam nie wiedział, który raz z kolei tłumaczył to ukochanemu.  
\- Ale Harry, nic nie jest gotowe. Trzeba posprzątać, ubrać choinkę, przygotować potrawy.  
\- Louis, jest 8.00. Dopiero powinieneś wstawać. Po za tym nasze matki powiedziały, że przyjadą dzisiaj, aby pomóc w przygotowaniach.  
\- Harry to my je zaprosiliśmy na święta, to my powinniśmy wszystko przygotować, zamiast je wykorzystywać – szatyn nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Louis, przecież nie wykorzystujemy ich. Wiedzą jak wygląda sytuacja i same to zaoferowały, abyś mógł odpoczywać – wyjaśnił.  
\- Harry – jęknął.  
\- Nie Lou – Styles stał się teraz bardziej stanowczy – Idziesz do sypialni, albo kładziesz się na kanapie i odpoczywasz. Nie chcę widzieć, abyś pracował. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak – westchnął zrezygnowany.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, cmokając Louisa w czoło i pchnął go w stronę kanapy, chcąc mieć pewność, że chłopak na pewno już nic nie będzie robił. Kiedy szatyn wygodnie się ułożył, przykrył go kocem i złożył lekki pocałunek na jego ustach.  
Nie ukrywał, że był już lekko zmęczony zachowaniem Louisa. Szatyn zachowywał się jakby nie pamiętał o swojej ciąży i robił wiele rzeczy, których nie powinien. Harry musiał mieć go cały czas na niego oko, dodatkowo Louis obrażał się, kiedy loczek go upominał i czegoś nie pozwalał mu zrobić.  
\- Posprzątam to – wskazał głową na wiadro z wodą i mokrą szmatę – a później zrobię ci śniadanie. Na pewno jesteś głodny – przesunął głowę, zatrzymując się na przy sporym brzuchu chłopaka – Ty pewnie też coś byś zjadła, prawda kruszynko? – pocałował brzuch szatyna i odsunął się, spoglądając w błyszczące oczy Louisa.  
*****  
\- Louis – ostrzegawczy ton Jay rozniósł się po kuchni – Odstaw Doris na ziemię.  
Anne i Jay siedziały w kuchni przygotowując dania na kolację. Odkąd przyjechała, podobnie jak Harry, zabraniały Louisowi pracy. W tej chwili jego jedynym zadaniem był odpoczynek.  
\- Płakała, to co miałem zrobić? – oburzył się, cały czas trzymając swoją 1,5 roczną siostrę i spoglądając na jej załzawione oczy.  
\- Zawołać Lottie, lub Fizzy – odpowiedziała Jay.  
\- Co się dzie… - w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry – Louis, daj mi ją – podszedł do męża zabierając od niego małą Doris – Wiesz, że nie wolno ci dźwigać – spojrzał na niego karcąco.  
Louis wydął dolną wargę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Miał już tego dość. Przecież nie był obłożnie chory. Ciąża to nie choroba.  
\- Czy jest chociaż jednak rzecz, którą mogę zrobić, a wy nie będziecie się mnie czepiać? – zapytał oburzony.  
\- Tak, odpoczywać – odpowiedział Harry, krzywiąc się, kiedy Doris zaczęła ciągnąć go za loki, a Anne i Jay go poparły.  
*****  
Siedzieli przy bogato zastawionym stole, zajadając się pysznymi potrawami przygotowanymi przez Anne i Jay. Towarzyszył im gwar spowodowany wesołymi rozmowami i świątecznymi piosenkami, które leciały w tle. W rogu pomieszczenia błyszczała choinka, a za oknem płatki śniegu powoli opadały na ziemię.   
Kolacja powoli dobiegała końca. Louis siedział, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, który go obejmował i przysłuchiwał się opowieści Gemmy, z jej podróży do Japoni. Jego dłoń spoczywała na sporym brzuchu i delikatnie go gładził. Wzdrygnął się nagle, czując mocny skurcz, a na jego twarzy wstąpił grymas.  
\- Louis, wszystko dobrze? – głos Harry’ego był na tyle głośny, aby inni usłyszeli. W momencie zapadła cisza i wszyscy spojrzeli w ich kierunku.  
\- TaAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – krzyk przerwał jego odpowiedź, kiedy ponownie pojawił się skurcz, tym razem mocniejszy. Szatyn zacisnął zęby, aby ponownie nie krzyknąć.  
\- Louis co się dzieje – Harry czuł jak ogarnia go panika. Louis siedział obok niego skulony na krześle trzymając się za brzuch.  
\- Haz, ja chyba rodzę – udało mu się powiedzieć.  
\- CO?! – przez moment wszyscy wpatrywali się w niebieskookiego, jednak gdy tylko się otrząsnęli od razu wstali od stołu. Anne pobiegła zadzwonić do lekarza Louisa, Jay od razu znalazła się przy swoim najstarszym dziecku uspokajając go i przypominając o oddychaniu, Gemma zabrała rodzeństwo Louisa na górę, aby nie goniły i nie przeszkadzały, Harry pobiegł po torbę z rzeczami szatyna, a Dan i Robin udali się już odpalać samochody, aby mogli jechać do szpitala.  
\- Nic z tego – lekko spanikowana Anne weszła do salonu.  
\- Co? – Jay spojrzała na nią marszcząc brwi. Nie rozumiała o czym mówiła kobieta.  
\- Dzwoniłam do doktor Lucas. Nie możemy zabrać Louisa do szpitala – wytłumaczyła.  
\- Jak to? – w tym momencie w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry.  
\- Wszystkie są przepełnione. Nie przyjęliby Lou.  
\- To co, ona ma tutaj rodzić?  
\- Na to wygląda – westchnęła podenerwowana – Doktor Lucas powiedziała, że w tej chwili odbiera inny poród i postara się przyjechać najszybciej jak będzie w stanie.  
\- Co teraz? – Harry zaczął krążyć po pokoju, ciągnąc się za loki.  
\- Spokojnie Harry – Jay próbowała uspokoić Stylesa – Najlepiej zaprowadźmy Louisa do sypialni. Cała rodzina nie musi widzieć porodu. Anne pomożesz nam. Damy radę.  
No tak, teraz zarówno Harry jak i Anne przypomnieli sobie, że Jay jest położoną, dodatkowo sama urodziła 7 dzieci.  
Po chwili drzwi sypialni zostały zamknięte i oprócz ich czwórki nikt inny nie został tam wpuszczony.  
Louis leżał na łóżku starając się głęboko oddychać. Z jego gardła co chwilę wydostawały się krzyki, które próbował zagłuszyć zaciskając zęby. Harry siedział obok niego, co jakiś czas przecierając mu spocone czoło i odgarniając z niego zabłąkane kosmyki.  
\- Harry – błękitne, załzawione tęczówki spojrzały na loczka – Harry, to tak cholernie boli.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze skarbie – pocałował go w czoło – Dasz radę.  
\- N-nie zostawiaj mnie – poprosił. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że nie będzie rodził w szpitalu tylko w domu i nie wiadomo, czy przy tym będzie lekarz. Bał się.  
\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odpowiedział.  
*****  
Poród był długi i bardzo męczący. Nie obyło się bez krzyków i przekleństw Louisa, który zarzekał się, że nie pozwoli, aby Harry go ponownie pieprzył. Niestety doktor Lucas, nie zdążyła na poród. Przybyła w momencie, kiedy maleństwo przyszło na świat. Jednak przebadała dziecko, stwierdzając, że wszystko jest w porządku i kazała młodym rodzicom w ciągu kilki najbliższych dni przyjechać na wizytę kontrolną.  
Teraz Louis leżał obolały i zmęczony, ale odświeżony w czystej pościeli, opierając się o zagłówek. W ramionach trzymał swoje dziecko, zawinięte w różowy kocyk, a obok niego, znajdował się Styles, obejmując delikatnie ukochanego. Reszta rodziny dała im kilka chwil, aby mogli je spędzić tylko w trójkę.  
\- Jest śliczna – Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od swojej córki.  
\- Tak – westchnął Louis, głaszcząc dziecko po pulchnym, zarumienionym policzku – Emma to najlepszy prezent na gwiazdkę jaki mogliśmy dostać.  
\- Jest idealnym gwiazdkowym prezentem – przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego ukochanego – Jestem z ciebie dumny – pocałował Louisa w czoło – Dałeś radę.  
Szatyn obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem, lekko wyciągając szyje i cmokając loczka w usta.  
\- Mogę? – Harry spojrzał na małą.  
Louis bez słowa podał mu ich córkę. Styles nie mógł uwierzyć jak drobna, bezbronna i delikatna była. Teraz był za nią odpowiedzialny, musiał o nią dbać. To było niezwykłe, jak on i Louis mogli stworzyć coś tak ślicznego.  
Usłyszeli pukanie, a po cichym proszę w sypialni pojawiła się prawie cała rodzina – za wyjątkiem Doris i Ernesta, którzy prawdopodobnie już spali.  
\- Poznajcie Emme – powiedział, powoli podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc do reszty - Nasz gwiazdkowy prezent.


End file.
